Biggest Part of My Life
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: A very short song fic I wrote about one of my favorite Pokémon songs! Read & review!


Slifer: Hey, readers! Here's a little song ficcie I wrote based one of my favorite songs on the Totally Pokémon CD! Enjoy! …and review! REVIEW OR DIE!! …Just kidding.

* * *

Biggest Part of My Life

Category: Pokémon

Type: Action/Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything pertaining to Pokémon. I do own Devin Thurston, however. (NO TOUCHY!!)

* * *

Devin Thurston: a young resident of Littleroot Town who isn't really interested in Pokémon; age 12

May: another resident of Littleroot who's good friends with Devin; age 14

Professor Birch: the Hoenn region's expert on Pokémon; May's father

* * *

Key:

Narration

**Speech**

_Thought_

(Author's Note)

_((Song Lyrics))_

* * *

Description: Devin Thurston was never really into the whole Pokémon craze. But his entire life is changed…when he's attacked by one!

* * *

For the fourth afternoon in a row, young Devin Thurston stares blankly outside the window of his house, sighing. Yes, he was bored. But what would give him reason to be? He had dozens of video games, and his mother had just recently bought him a new game console. If so, why was he bored? Shifting his view slightly downward, Devin notices a couple of Pokémon trainers having a battle with their Pokémon. Maybe watching these two duke it out would cure Devin of his boredom. He exits his room and goes outside for a better view of the action…

_((I needed something, something out there))_

…The first trainer called out his Marshtomp. The other did the same with his Combusken. At the first trainer's command, Marshtomp spurts forth from its mouth a great stream of water - obviously a Water Gun. Gracefully, Combusken jumps over the stream and drops down onto Marshtomp with a flaming punch attack. Rolling out of the way of Combusken's Fire Punch, Marshtomp turns towards its opponent and retaliates with Ice Beam. Escaping the attack with only its right arm encased in ice, Combusken uses its remaining arm to execute a devastating Sky Uppercut. The other onlookers all cheered with excitement…

_((Didn't know what I was missin'))_

…Marshtomp gets back up and fires Bubble into the air. This was surprising to some, as Marshtomp was said to not be able to learn Bubble. Afterwards, Marshtomp fires Ice Beam at its own bubbles, creating icy spheres that begin to rain down on Combusken. This distracts it long enough for Marshtomp to fully charge Hidden Power. Tiny spheres of light shoot forth at Combusken. Thinking quickly, Combusken uses Quick Attack to get in close to Marshtomp, followed by another Sky Uppercut. This sends Marshtomp flying upwards, making it defenseless against Combusken's next attack: Fire Blast. A star-shaped flame shoots up at Marshtomp, scorching it. Marshtomp falls to the ground unconscious, winning Combusken the match. The onlookers all cheer loudly for Combusken's trainer. A young boy turns to Devin. **Good battle, eh, Devin?**, the boy asks.

Devin responds with an apathetic "**Whatever**" and returns to his room, leaving the boy confused by his reply…

_((Everyone talkin' 'bout it everywhere))_

…A little later on, Devin visits nearby Oldale Town to run an errand for his mother. On his way to the Pokémart, he catches a glimpse of his friend May walking out of the Oldale Pokémon Center, Pokéballs in hand. He casually walks up to her to greet her. **Hey there, May.**

May turns to her left and sees Devin walking up to her. **Oh! Hey, Devin. How's it going?**

**Pretty good. I'm about running an errand for my mom.**

**That's nice of you. …Oh! Check it out! I caught a Kirlia the other day!** May releases Kirlia from its Pokéball to present it to Devin. Kirlia pops out and makes its sparkly entrance, making May blush slightly. **Ohhhh… Isn't Kirlia the most BEAUTIFUL Pokémon you've ever seen?**

Devin simply looks at Kirlia indifferently. **I guess…**

**Hmmm… Kirlia, return!** May beckons her new Kirlia to return inside its Pokéball, then turns back to Devin. **Devin, can I ask you something?**

**Huh? Uh, sure.**

…**Why do you hate Pokémon?**

Devin was taken somewhat off guard. **What do you mean?**

**Well, you don't have any of your own, and whenever someone mentions Pokémon around you, you get so…withdrawn.**

…**You're wrong, May. I don't hate Pokémon. It's just… I don't see what the big deal is about them. They're just animals, after all. Besides, I'm perfectly happy without them.**

**You're the one who's wrong, Devin. Pokémon aren't just animals. In some ways, they're a way of life. Pokémon are all around us, Devin. Keeping them out of your life is kinda like not living at all!**

Devin was silent all of a sudden.

May rests her hand on Devin's shoulder. **Eventually, you're gonna realize that Pokémon will become one of the biggest parts of your life. Please, Devin. Don't shun Pokémon forever or else you may end up regretting it.**

As May walks back towards Littleroot, Devin contemplates on what she had told him. _What if… What if May's right? Have I been wrong to reject Pokémon this whole time?_ **…Oh! Mom's errand! I'd better hurry!**

_((I guess I just wasn't listenin'))_

…The next afternoon, Devin quickly pockets his allowance money and prepares to set out for Petalburg City. The latest continuation of his favorite video game series would come out today and he wanted to be one of the first to grab a copy. **Later, mom! I'll be back in a little… while?** It's at that precise moment that Devin spots Professor Birch heading into the forest carrying research equipment. Devin decides it upon himself to find out what he was up to, so he follows close behind. He follows the professor all the way through Oldale Town to Route 103. He sees the professor stop to set up his equipment. Right while Professor Birch starts to film a group of Pokémon, Devin walks in closer. **Hey, Professor Birch. What are you doing?**

Devin's sudden voice startles Birch and he nearly knocks over his own equipment. He turns to see Devin standing over him and heaves a great sigh. **Oh, Devin… It's only you…**

**Yup! No one here but us--!**

**SHHHH!!! **Birch grabs Devin's arm and pulls him down to his level. **Please, Devin! You've gotta keep your voice down!**

It was a simple request. But what for? **Um… Okay, but… Why?**

**Take a look.** Birch turns Devin's attention to a nearby group of Plusle and Minun. **Poochyena, Zigzagoon, and other Pokémon are commonly found in this area. But Plusle and Minun aren't. So, I'm trying to find out what it is that draws them here.** Glancing through his camera, Birch notices Plusle and Minun chomping down on some Leppa Berries. **Aha! So, that explains it! I've read that Plusle and Minun love sweet foods more than anything, and since sweet-tasting berries are hard to come by, this would be the closest spot to come to in order to get a sweet treat!**

As usual, Devin wasn't really interested and decided to be on his way. **That's…great and all, Professor, but I think I'll be--**

**Oh, no!!**

**Huh? What is it?** Devin looks on to see that the group of Plusle and Minun are cornered by a pack of Poochyena and Mightyena.

**I was afraid of this! It looks like the Plusle and Minun had wandered into Poochyena and Mightyena's territory! We have to save them!!**

"**We"?! What do you mean, we?!**

**Well, we can't just leave them there to fend for themselves!**

**But, what am I supposed to do? I don't have any Pokémon!**

**It's alright! I made sure to bring some in case of an emergency!** Professor Birch fumbles through his bag to reach for a Pokéball… **Huh?** …but couldn't find any. He digs through the bag further, but still couldn't find any Pokéballs.

**What's wrong, Professor Birch?**

Birch simply looks at Devin with an innocent expression. **I guess through all the excitement of finding Plusle and Minun here, I forgot to bring Pokémon along with me after all. Hehehe…**

Devin glares at the professor blankly. **…YOU FORGOT?!?** Devin turns back towards the Plusle and Minun. They looked so terrified. _Oh, man… I can't believe I'm about to do this!_ Having no other choice, Devin dashes out into the field.

…**Hey! I found one! It's okay, Devin! Our problems are over! …Devin?** Not paying any attention, Birch sees Devin running out towards the Poochyena. **No, Devin! Come back!**

The Poochyena and Mightyena were about to make their move. The Plusle and Minun simply tremble with fear. Suddenly, Devin steps in to protect them. **Stay away from them! **But even then, the Poochyena and Mightyena still close in. _Yup… DEFINITELY a bad idea…_ Knowing that he was about to be attacked, Devin faces the Plusle and Minun. **Plusle! Minun! Get out of here! I'll hold them while you escape!** But the petite Pokémon were worried about their rescuer. **Don't worry about me! Just go!** Reluctantly, the group moves quickly, using rocks as stepping stones to cross the water, into Route 110. _Good. At least they got away. Now, then… How the HECK do I get outta this?_ **Huh?** Looking down, Devin notices a lone Plusle clenching tightly onto his pant leg. **Plusle! I told you to get out of here!** Plusle shakes his head vehemently and holds onto Devin even tighter. **Plusle… Huh?** Looking ahead of him, Devin sees that Poochyena and Mightyena getting closer and growing ever angrier. _Oh, geez…_ At that moment, one of the Poochyena pounces onto Devin… **AAAHHHH!** …only to be struck by Plusle's Thunderbolt. The struck Poochyena runs off, but another Poochyena strikes Plusle with Tackle. **Plusle! **Devin kneels down and takes Plusle into his arms. **Oh, Plusle! Why didn't you run when I told you to?** The Mightyena growl furiously and get ready to strike as well. Devin holds Plusle close and prepares for the worst. The Mightyena pounce forward, and…

**GROVYLE, BULLET SEED…!**

_(((Yahoo…) Things are coming together (Yahoo…) It's turning out nice))_

When Devin finally opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is the unconscious Poochyena and Mightyena. **What…happened?** He looks around, and sees Professor Birch standing by a Grovyle. **P-Professor Birch… Is that…?**

**I guess there was a Pokéball in that overgrown bag of mine! Are you okay, Devin?**

**Yeah, I… Huh? Oh, no, Plusle! Professor, he's hurt! Badly!**

**Uh-oh! Quick! Let's get him to the Oldale Pokémon Center!**

…Hours later, Devin waits impatiently outside the ER, where Nurse Joy was treating Plusle. Just then, the light above the ER entrance goes out, and the door creaks open. **Oh! Nurse Joy. How's Plusle?**

Nurse Joy wipes away the little sweat she had on her brow and smiles widely at Devin. **Plusle's gonna be just fine. If he stays put until tomorrow, he'll be up and about in no time.**

Devin lets out a great sigh of relief. **…Can I see him?**

**Of course you can.**

Devin and Professor Birch walk into the ER and Devin spots Plusle in a bed with several bandages around its arm and head. **Plusle! You're okay!**

Plusle sees Devin approach him and squeals in delight.

**Looks like Plusle's fine now.** Professor Birch notices Devin's new attitude and giggles. **You've changed quickly in a short amount of time, Devin.**

**Huh? What do you mean?**

**Just a little while ago, you weren't interested in Pokémon at all. But the way you defended those Plusle and Minun, not to mention that you protected Plusle from those Poochyena and Mightyena… I'm impressed.**

**Oh.** Devin was surprised as well. He has undergone a change. He looks at Plusle… then back at Birch. **Professor, can I talk to you about something?**

**Sure. What about?**

_(((Yahoo…) It's so much better (Yahoo…) I've got a whole new life))_

…The next day, Devin's wardrobe undergoes a drastic change as well. He puts a blue and black sweatshirt, black pants, black and white sneakers, white gloves, and a white cap with the black Pokémon insignia. **…There! I'm ready!**

_((It's everything I wanted, it's everything I needed, it's everything I dreamed about))_

Walking outside, Devin finds his mother, Professor Birch, May, and several other Littleroot residents waiting for him. **Huh? What's going on?**

Devin's mother was the first to break the silence. **We heard from Professor Birch that you decided to start a Pokémon journey! I'm so proud of you, Devin!!**

**Professor Birch told you? …PROFESSOR!! I wanted it to be a surprise!**

The loudmouthed professor simply gives an innocent look. **Sorry… I don't keep secrets too well…**

At this, May giggles. **Well, I don't care if it was a surprise! I'm really glad you decided to do this, Devin!**

**HELLO!!** A nearby voice turns everyone's attention to entrance of Littleroot Town. They see Nurse Joy trying to catch her breath.

**Nurse Joy? What're you doing here?**

**There's something with me who's anxious to see you, Devin.** As if on cue, Plusle jumps out from behind Joy.

**Plusle!** Squealing with joy, Plusle dashes up to Devin and leaps into his arms. **I'm so glad you're okay!**

Professor Birch laughs heartily at this display of affection. **The transformation's astounding! To think that this is the same boy who, just yesterday, didn't want anything to do with Pokémon!**

_((It's here in my heart, it's deep in my soul, and nothing's gonna take it out))_

**Will you be leaving right away, Devin?**, Devin's mother queries.

Devin turns to his friends and family again. **Hmm… Yeah, I guess I will be…**

**Wait a minute!**, May exclaims, speaking up. **Don't you need to choose a starter Pokémon first?**

**Heh… I'm already holding him!**, Devin states, referring to Plusle.

**Well, then…** Devin's mother walks up her son and hands him a badge case. **…You'll be needing this.**

**A badge case… Never imagined I'd be holding one of these…**

_((Never felt so good, never felt so right))_

…Before taking off, Devin faces his friends one more time. **I'll be back soon, mom! I promise!**

**Don't forget to call!**

**Wish me luck, Professor Birch!**

**Good luck, Devin! So long!**

**And May…**

**Yeah?**

**…Thank you.**

**Huh?**

**I won't reject Pokémon anymore! In fact, just the opposite! Pokémon WILL become one of the biggest parts of my life! If not, THE biggest! Thanks for helping me realize that!**

Hearing Devin say that gave May a good feeling inside. It gave her a sense of accomplishment. She waves farewell to Devin vigorously. **Goodbye, Devin! See you soon!**

Turning towards Oldale Town, Devin looks over at Plusle, who sits on his shoulder. **Ready, Plusle?** Plusle replies by squealing happily. **In that case… Let's GO!!**

_((Never knew that it would be the biggest part of my life))_

**THE END**

* * *

And that's all she wrote! (Not that I'm a "she", mind you…) Hope you enjoyed my fic! Be sure to review! 


End file.
